Emergindo
by Hina67
Summary: Ela acreditou que seu amor era puro Ele só queria brincar com seus sentimentos Ela ficou destroçada Ele simplesmente riu da sua desgraça Ela mudou Ele realmente a amava, mas era egoísta e preferiu sua popularidade Ela decidiu se vingar Qual será o destino desses dois?


O céu estava totalmente carregado de nuvens enegrecidas, o vento totalmente impiedoso, as pessoas estavam refugiadas em suas residências aquecidas, afinal, o tempo estava macabro, era como se o céu estivesse tentando castigar a humanidade com a sua fúria.

Logo a tempestade assolava as ruas desertas e só podia se ouvir o som do vento cortante e das árvores afetadas por todo aquele espetáculo da natureza.

Mas logo o som de vidro de estilhaçando ressoou próximo a uma residência com aparência empobrecida.

Era possível se enxergar uma pequena garota ali, ela parecia não se importar com a chuva e o frio dilacerante, a pequenina criatura estava ajoelhada na varanda, a sua cabeça estava repousada na porta.

Ao seu lado era possível se enxergar um porta-retratos totalmente destruído, explicando assim a causa do som de vidro se espatifando. Pelos cacos era possível também de se ver o rosto de dois jovens. Uma garota de baixa estatura, longos cabelos azulados e uma farta franja cobrindo parte de seu pequeninho rosto corado, ela possuía grandes orbes perolados adornados por óculos de grau de grandes lentes arredondadas.

Ela aparentava não possuir mais do que 15 anos, e apesar da imagem da garota deixar a entender que ela estava extremamente envergonhada (suas bochechas avermelhadas confirmavam a hipótese), ela parecia bem feliz, afinal um sorriso reluzente e angelical adornava sua face.

Ao seu lado se encontrava um belo rapaz. Se bem que o adjetivo belo podia até ser comparada uma ofensa aquele rapaz, afinal ele era mais do que belo, era simplesmente magnífico, perfeito, sua beleza podia ser comparada a de um deus grego. Ele era bastante alto, deveria possuir 1,90 de altura, sua pele era pálida, seus lábios finos e também pálidos estavam formando um meio sorriso de lado.

Seus olhos eram puro ônix, uma escuridão luxuriante na qual faria qualquer garota querer mergulhar. Seu nariz era fino e arrebitado lhe conferindo um ar de arrogância, seus cabelos pareciam pura seda, de um negrume de causar inveja, seus músculos estavam evidentes nos braços que rodeavam a garota bem menor que ele.

Era uma imagem pitoresca, uma menina de aparência tão frágil ao lado daquele rapaz com ar selvagem.

A tempestade só piorava cada vez mais, e a garota já se encontrava totalmente ensopada, seus cabelos azulados escorriam como uma cascata por suas costas, seus soluços sacudiam seu pequenino corpo.

Seus punhos estavam cerrados, seus lábios já estavam levemente arroxeados.

**Breathe your smoke into my lungs****  
****In the back of a car with you I stare into the sun**

_Inspiro a fumaça do seu cigarro_

_Olho para o sol com você na parte de trás do carro_

― Por quê? Por que você fez isso comigo? Estávamos tão felizes... Ou era tudo imaginação minha? ― Hinata balbuciava para si mesma.

Lembrou-se de seus momentos juntos, ela no carro dele, o sol ao horizonte os iluminando e ele com aquele costumeiro sorriso de lado.

**Still not too old to die young****  
****The lovers hold on to everything**

_Ainda não somos velhos demais para morrermos jovem_

_Os amantes se apegam a tudo_

Ela tinha 15 anos, uma novata no colégio e ele com seus 19 já veterano, popular, todas o queriam, e ela mal pôde acreditar quando ele se aproximou dela, a nerd que todos zoavam.

**And lovers hold on to anything**

_E os amantes se apegam a qualquer coisa_

Não podia acreditar naquilo, tinha que ter uma explicação.

**I chased your love around a figure 8****  
****I need you more than I can take **

_Persegui seu amor ao longo de um número 8_

_Preciso de você mais do que posso suportar_

Como ela aguentaria viver sem ele agora? Mal conseguia respirar, a dor era imensa, seu coração estava despedaçado, porque ele fez isso?

_**You promise forever and a day**__**  
**__**And then you take it all away**_

_Você prometeu a eternidade e um dia_

_E então você leva tudo embora_

Você não era de demonstrar sentimentos a todo o momento, mas tinha me dito que me amava e que ficaríamos juntos para sempre... E então tudo se desmoronou como um castelo de areia no qual as ondas do mar derrubou.

_**And then you take it all away**_

_E então você leva tudo embora_

Nesse caso eu era o castelo de areia... E você as ondas que me destruíram.

**Place a kiss on my cheekbone****  
****Then you vanish me, I'm buried in the snow**

_Dê um beijo na minha bochecha_

_Então você me faz desaparecer, estou enterrada na neve_

Eu me sentia sufocada, como se estivesse me afogando, tremia de frio... Mas nada mais me importava, um imenso vazio se instalou na minha alma.

**But something tells me I'm not alone****  
****But lovers hold on to everything****  
****And lovers hold on to anything**

_Mas algo me diz que não estou só_

_Mas os amantes se apegam a tudo_

_E os amantes se apegam a qualquer coisa_

Eu tinha que me reerguer, não podia mais ficar assim, chega de humilhações, de ser tratada como uma escória, eu estava machucada emocionalmente de uma forma tão intensa, que honestamente duvido que um dia eu me recupere totalmente.

Mas não importa, se o meu interior está destroçado, vou fazer com que o lado superficial mude, enganaria a todos, me faria de forte, que não mais me importava, não aguentaria mais nenhuma forma de agressão, tanto verbal quanto física naquele maldito colégio.

**You promise forever and a day****  
****And then you take it all away**

_Você prometeu a eternidade e um dia_

_E então você leva tudo embora_

Quanto á ele... Eu o faria pagar por ter me humilhado daquela forma tão cruel, brincou com os seus sentimentos somente para ridicularizá-la, mas o faria pagar por isso, ah se faria.

**And then you take it all away**

_E então você leva tudo embora_

Ergui-me do chão da entrada da minha casa, estava encharcada, afinal, ali na entrada não havia uma cobertura para proteção da chuva.

Lancei um último olhar para o porta-retratos destruído e senti uma áurea de puro ódio me invadir, me vingaria de cada um.

Com este último pensamento, entrei na minha casa para me secar e decidir como iria iniciar a minha mudança pessoal.

Eles não perdem por esperar.


End file.
